In many societies, breast feeding is accepted as a natural part of life and women breast feed openly in public without causing any stir. Unfortunately, in the United States, although breast feeding is sometimes done in public as a matter of necessity, it is considered better form to do it privately.
When breast feeding in public, the mother will try to cover her breast and the baby with a blanket. However, this is sometimes awkward, and the blanket generally tends to slide down off of the mother and the baby as the baby wiggles, exposing the breast and the baby.
With increased interest in breast feeding babies, the formation of La Leche League, and with the current boomlet in babies, it would be very nice if mothers had some convenient means of nursing anywhere and anytime they wanted, while maintaining privacy and decorum in public.